No Longer Yours
by Blind2Reality
Summary: Her body slammed into the wall. "How dare you." She only grinned with blood dripping from her jaw, "Because I am not your property anymore."
1. Prologue

**Summary** ~ Her body slammed into the wall. "How dare you." She only grinned with blood dripping from her jaw, "Because I am not your property anymore"

**Rating **~ T for now...I have to see where I'm going to be taking the story

**Disclaimer **~ Though the idea is mine, the story and its characters belong to Rumiko Takashi and co. Oh how I wish I was them .

* * *

**Prologue**

"Sesshomaru-sama?" He inclined his head slightly to show he was listening, "Where are we going?"

"Rin! Such a ningen like you has no right to just question Lord Sesshomaru!" Again Jaken rambled on about how the young girl was pushing all boundaries when it came to her questioning.

The trio was an odd group to be seen. The few that lived to tell of such a sighting could only describe it as breath taking. A small toad like creature that seemed to be as old as time itself. He would squawk and yell constantly at those around him and beneath his status. The most common target of his rants was the young girl that traveled with the group. No more than ten, she was the one ray of hope amongst her companions. Unable to see pure evil in anyone and sweet enough to make any creature cry when she did. However, the most powerful – and coincidentally, the tallest – of the group, was their lord. An inuyokai by the name of Sesshomaru. Very few knew anything but his name and power, not even his wards. Only his distaste for humans was widely known; thus those who had the _misfortune_of falling into that category feared him most of all. It was because of this, that the trio sparked interest amongst those who saw them. A diayokai, whose immense power was known across the lands, that cared for a kappa demon and – above all – a human. The human child treated him as her friend and never did he dismiss her out of his servitude.

* * *

"A-Un," His voice rang out, quiet but powerful, "Land."

The creature landed softly within a forest clearing. From its back descended the kappa and the ningen; her hair ruffled from the speed of their travels. Immediately she began to scour the area for water. The past two years had taught her many techniques about the land: wherever water flowed, there was to be food and shelter. But most of all, there would be flowers, the object of the young girl's affection.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look what I made you!" She placed a crown of knotted narcissus upon his head. "They make you look so pretty," Her bright smile continued to light up the area.

The man gave no return to her, instead to his other ward, "Jaken, find food for you and Rin."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" The small creature scurried off into the woods, where his screams about the night's array of bugs could be heard by those still in the clearing.

"Oh Jaken-sama," the girl giggled, "Sesshomaru-sama, would you like if Rin also went to search for food?"

"If you so wish," he closed his eyes once more; all conversations were to be halted for the night.

* * *

Normally Rin would not travel to far from camp; however, tonight she made an exception. This clearing was familiar to her; why, she had no idea. All of her memories prior to her Lord where fuzzy. She remembered her family, their death, and her fear; but places no longer existed in her mind. The flowers were beautiful here, yet another thing that had drawn her to the second clearing. Though smaller, it was filled with everything she loved: flowers, berries, and a spring. For the young child, it was nothing shy of paradise. Almost as if it was a special place created just for her. A mirage.

The wind blew her already messy clothes and hair into other odd directions: bangs blown back, exposing her forehead; and one of her shoulders exposed to the night air. None of this, however, bothered the child. It was as if she had noticed only the things before her. The warm wind was comforting, like a mother's arms she had missed for so long. It sang a sweet melody to her soul, enveloping her into its warmth, distracting her from her surroundings.

* * *

As she picked multitudes of flowers, the air seemed to become thicker. Its smell, its temperature, it had all changed. The girl's eyes widen when she came to her senses. How had her sharp eyes and nose not realize it before? Suddenly the blossoms in her hands melted away. The spring became nothing but mud. The berries, now rotten, dropped to the ground. She tried to scream, but it was too late. The creature wrapped it long body around her; loose enough to allow her to breath, but tight enough to prevent any movement.

"Such a pretty girl," the words the slithered out of its mouth, "Such a shame that you came to your senses. It makes much job just so much harder," The beast cackled, oblivious to the girl's pleading eyes.

She tried to no avail to calm her breath, for there was not much left. "Hebi Tsukai*, why do you hurt Rin? What has Rin done to you?"

"How _sweet_. Asking what you have done wrong. I'll tell you child. You have done nothing wrong, but it has been so long since I have had a ningen. Few ever come to this clearing, depriving me of my favorite meal," each syllable was elongated, dripping like venom as the snake charmer spoke.

The girl broke out into tears but the creature only laughed, "Why cry, no one will hear y-"

As the beast's head fell to the ground, so did the girl. Both landed at the feet of its slayer, the powerful diayokai. He scoffed at the snake before kicking its head away. Soon Jaken and A-Un arrived, the former glaring at the child still upon the ground.

* * *

"Rin sorry!" She hiccupped out the words between her sobs.

"Petty human, stop your crying," Jaken continued to berate the child, trying to hide that he was happy she was safe.

Sesshomaru merrily glanced at the two before walking back into the direction of their camp for the night. Eventually they followed upon the two-headed dragon's back, but not before Jaken had his fill of yelling at the girl. When they arrived by the fire, Rin was delighted to find a roasted fish left aside for her. Despite it being ice cold – an indication of how long she was really gone – she ate it cheerfully.

* * *

The night passed slowly for the trio. Sesshomaru sat with his eyes closed, possibly meditating. Jaken leaned against a tree, barely able to keep awake. It was Rin, however, that did not follow her usual nightly routine. Instead of curling up by the fire to fall asleep, she laid her head by Jaken. Eyes wide awake and alert.

"Jaken-sama?" Her voice broke through the silence, "Could Rin ask you something?"

He cocked his head towards her, "You will no matter what I answer you, so go ahead."

"Is Rin a burden on you and Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Of course, you are nothing but a weak ningen."

The girl swallowed this concept for a few moments before continuing, "Then Rin wishes to learn how to be stronger."

"What!" The kappa was taken aback by her words.

"Rin wishes to be strong like you and Sesshomaru-sama," she breathed out, "Rin wants to know how to fight. Rin does not want to be a burden upon Sesshomaru-sama any longer."

"The lack of sleep must have finally gotten you, human. You can never be as great as Lord Sesshomaru! Why would such a nonsense thought even invade your mind!"

The girl turned over and closed her eyes, "Rin means it, Jaken-sama. Rin wants to be able to help Sesshomaru-sama."

"You speak as if he needs it," the demon seethed; however, the child was already lost to the world of slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note ~**

* Hebi Tsukai = Snake Charmer in Japanese (at least according to Google). I really have no futher plans for this character. He is simply a youkai with the ability to charm his prey by building false surorunding around them. His form is that of a snake - hence the name. When Rin began to notice that her surrounds were a mirage, his charm was broken.

Sorry about the formatting. I have not been on this site as an author in quite a while...and I pretty much forgot how to space things ^_^'''''''


	2. Alone

**Summary** ~ Her body slammed into the wall. "How dare you." She only grinned with blood dripping from her jaw, "Because I am not your property anymore"

**Rating**~ T for now...I have to see where I'm going to be taking the story

**Disclaimer**~ Though the idea is mine, the story and its characters belong to Rumiko Takashi and co. Oh how I wish I was them.

* * *

**Author's Note **~ And thus begins the first chapter of _No Longer Yours_. A tale of a suspenceful romance through untold events. As you may have picked up, Rin is ten in the prologue. However, despite her age, one of the biggest events of her life has yet to happen. Naraku may be dead, but she is still with Sesshomaru. And as we all know, that is simply not how it goes. So am I changing this aspect of the story? Yes and no. You'll have to read to find out what I mean.

* * *

**Alone**

The kappa rubbed his hands nervously. His heart – no matter how cold it was – told him to not reveal what the girl had told him. However, his loyalty to Lord Sesshomaru seemed to want to take over. He continued to weigh his options, still unsure of which to choose.

"Either speak or leave my presence," the demon did not bother to open his eyes to look at the being before him.

"Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," the kappa stuttered out before pausing, "I would like to tell his Lord-ship of something."

The inuyokai raised one eyebrow, signaling for his ward to continue. Before resuming, Jaken looked at the sleeping ningen by the dwindling fire. Her stomach rose and fell at each breath; she was sound asleep. The possibility of her companions' demonic whispers being heard, were little to none.

"It is about Rin, Lord Sesshomaru."

The demon allowed one eye to linger on the ningen, "Does something ail her?"

"No, sire," the kappa let loose a large breath, "She seems to want the impossible."

"Rin always has, Jaken. You are wasting my time."

"But this request is different before. She does not wish for her own forest that forever flowers any longer, it seems. Instead she has asked to become stronger. She wishes to become like you, Lord Sesshomaru. She desires your strength."

The youkai could only close his eyes and ponder the idea. Though he hated to admit it, he knew much about Rin; enough to know what would be right for her. The girl was not one to give up in any situation; despite her human nature. Something that genuinely made the demon worry – if such a thing was possible for him. Sesshomaru did not speak again on the topic, he had already decided on how to remedy it all.

* * *

"Is this really the best for her?" The old woman looked as the child ran around.

The man nodded, he too glanced at the girl, "She needs to learn how to live with humans; living with demons has changed her."

"And who is to say that it is not for the better. Sesshomaru," Kaede touched him on the shoulder much to his dislike, "Leaving Rin will destroy her."

"I have made my decision and it is final." He swiftly turned on his heel in the direction of the forest.

"Are ye really going to leave her without a goodbye?" Kaede tried to call after the demon but he was already gone; lost amongst the dense trees.

* * *

Soon Rin came running from the garden, yet another flower crown with-in her grasp. She asked where her Lord was, wanting to bestow the gift upon him. The old woman only lowered her head. It did not taken long for the ten-year-old to figure out that he had left her. No goodbye. No reason. He simply walked out of her life. She burst into tears, enough to form a river. Kaede tried to comfort the child; however, her wailing only became louder. It was not until nightfall that she finally stopped, slowly walking in the woman's hut. On the table there was a small dish of food awaiting her. However, when the girl took the first bite, she began to cry once more. It was cold. Just like the last meal she had with Sesshomaru. Just like his heart must really be to just leave her. The girl shook the last thought out of her head, as if to make it untrue. She refused to believe that her guardian would abandon her without reason. Somewhere – _somehow _- she must have made a mistake to be dismissed out of his servitude.

* * *

Morning came slowly for the girl. Each inch the sun climbed seemed to worsen her depression. Each ray meant that she had passed the night without her favorite demons by her side. Each blinding glare meant that it had all happened; not just a childish nightmare. Worst of all, however, was each footstep she heard. Each footfall upon the dirt meant that she was no longer in the forest, ridden with silent demons. Each patter belonged to that of a human, not a demon who rarely made sound unless they wanted to be heard.

* * *

Her eyes were sore and puffy. For the first time in years, she had cried herself to sleep. Her _dreams_ provided a false hope that her Lord was just outside the door. When she opened it to find only air, Rin cried even harder. Though surrounded by a village of people, Rin had never felt more alone.

* * *

**Author's Note **~ And there is chapter one. I have decided to keep the chapters somewhat short, it allows time transition to flow better. This is more or less and set up for the next chapter, but it could not be included in the prologue. Also….I realize that the characters may seem OOC…..that tends to happen when I write…terribly sorry.

On the plus side, chapter two should be longer. The story can actually take place in the time period I was thinking!


	3. Missing

**Summary** ~ Her body slammed into the wall. "How dare you." She only grinned with blood dripping from her jaw, "Because I am not your property anymore"

**Rating**~ T for now...I have to see where I'm going to be taking the story

**Disclaimer**~ Though the idea is mine, the story and its characters belong to Rumiko Takashi and co. Oh how I wish I was them.

**Author's Note **~ Onward to Chapter Two...still kinda short... :/

* * *

_**Missing**_

"Where is it? Where is the youkai!" His sword swished through the night air.

"What are ye talking about, Inuyasha? There be no youkai here, other than ye and Shippo," the old woman studied the man closely, as if there were something wrong with _him_.

Then where did that scream come form, you old hag! First thing I hear when I reenter the village is some girl's wail."

"Aye…it be only Rin. The poor child is still distraught from ye brother leaving her here."

* * *

The hanyou lowered his weapon, fully understanding the cause for the alert. According to Shippo, Rin had been in the village for six moons. Each night the girl would awake with screams; nightmares from her past beginning to plague her young mind once more. She would call out her former Lord's name over and over, praying that he would come back for her. Many had tried to consol her aching heart; however, the child would only turn from them.

"Tell me, Kaede, why does she continue to resist our help?" Despite his reputation for hating others, Inuyasha had grown a soft spot for those around him. They were more than friends; they were family. They were the people he could turn to if he needs them, he could always rely on them.

"She be the same as ye were. I remember how you were before ye met my sister. Always alone, not speaking to those around. Ye were broken hearted, alone, and cold. Rin be no different, Inuyasha. Though she may have us to try and help her, the child grieves for all those she had lost."

* * *

Little did the two realize, the subject of the conversation was standing behind them, kimono coated with fresh tears that trailed down her front. In her hands was a small scroll as with a cloth sack. She stared at them, contemplating if her choice was the right one, but nothing would change her mind. Nothing but the return of her Lord. Rin had decided; if he would not come for her, then she would go to him. Or die trying.

* * *

"Rin," the nine-year-old sang out into the crisp morning air, "Look what I found for you!" He ran around looking for her whilst grasping a half bloomed berry branch. One end had wonderfully ripe strawberries, while the other possessed blooming buds. "Rin?"

His nose began to twitch uncontrollably; her scent was not there. "Kagome! Inuyasha!" The child wailed, his voice ringing through the entire village.

* * *

"Shippo, what is it?" The female was the first to arrive, still dressed in her night kimono, having just woken up.

The boy began to sob, "Rin's gone!"

"What are ye talking about child, Rin be in the house just last night," Kaede arrived to the scene along with Inuyasha – having spent the entire night discussing the safety of the village.

"But," he hiccupped, "She's not here anymore. I can't find her scent," he trailed off into short cries.

All turned to the hanyou as his eyes grew wide, "The runt is right…Rin is nowhere near here."

* * *

There was nothing but chaos following his words. Half of the group starting spewing ideas as to where she could have gone; whilst the others just stood there, dumbstruck. Why would the girl leave? Did she hate them that much, that she was willing to risk her life in the wild to leave them? They all knew that she felt alone without her demon lord; however, risking her life to go see him seemed out of character. True, the girl did not possess fear for most things; living with demons had hardened that aspect of her. But, she was still just a child with no other home.

* * *

Suddenly Kagome stared down the path to the forest, an idea sparking in her head. "Kaede, why did Sesshomaru dismiss Rin?"

"What do ye mean?"

"Sesshomaru has kept Rin with him for all these years, why would he suddenly drop her here."

"Because he is nothing but an ass," Inuyasha scoffed before Kagome's command sent him crashing into the ground.

* * *

"He did mention something about Rin changing due to living with youkai."

"But what exactly, Kaede?"

* * *

"He was right, though I dislike to admit, Rin _had_ changed. She was quiet – apparently like she was many years ago – her eyes seemed colder, she would say things that would not fit her character. But most of all, the child would observe. Not like a child wondering how the world works, but like ye Shippo or ye Inuyasha. Like she saw things that a human eye could not see."

"Feh, what's so bad about that?"

"Her sense were no longer like mine and Kagome's. Rin could smell anything I made and detect even the smallest of ingredients. She would find the smallest game in the farthest tree, in a bat of the eye."

Kagome touched her fingers to her chin, "You're saying, living with youkai for so long, heighten her senses? I actually agree with Inuyasha here…what's so bad about that? That shouldn't be worthy of letting the little girl go!"

* * *

"Unless," Shippo's eyes darkened, "He saw that she was using the skills for another purpose," He exhaled heavily before continuing, "When she first came here, I tried to get her to come out and play with the other village kids. Once she saw me sparring with some of the boys. T-that's when I noticed something weird. She was staring, almost as if she were memorizing everything we did. Then one day, she asked to have a fight with me. Since she's a human girl, I wanted to go easy on her…to make sure she didn't get hurt. B-but she didn't give me the chance! Immediately she sprang knocking me to the ground. She moved f-faster than me, using everything around her in order to win! She won every round. By the time the fifth one was over, I was tired…but Rin…Rin wasn't even breathing hard!"

* * *

"What of it, runt? So the girl can hold her ground, so can Kagome."

"But Inuyasha, if Rin continued to live with the strongest demon in the land…she _would_ change."

"Aye, the child would eventually try to surpass him. Just like ye and Sesshomaru did to ye father, Inuyasha. She may not be aware of it, but it could still happen."

"So my _brother_ left her here, because he didn't want her to beat him," He glared at the ground, "And to think, I had gained _some_ respect for him, for taking care of her."

* * *

"Wait Inuyasha! Think of how ruthless he can be. Maybe he didn't want Rin to follow that path…maybe he wanted to make sure she stayed blind to the demonic ways of combat…"

"As if _he_ would ever care enough about he –" Suddenly the hanyou fell to the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note **~ Cliffhangers….don't you just love them! Props to who can ever figure out what just happened.

Also…in case you are confused. Six Moons = Six Months. Rin had been in the village for four months before she "disappeared" (you shall see). It is like I said, I was changing how she stayed in the village. Unlike the actual storyline, Rin will not be staying there. …Some of you might note….where are Sango and Miroku? Not there, I can tell you that.

Oh..and Kagome and Inuyasha were in the modern time for about six months. No real reason as of now…it was just for a visit.


	4. Blind

**Summary** ~ Her body slammed into the wall. "How dare you." She only grinned with blood dripping from her jaw, "Because I am not your property anymore"

**Rating**~ T for now...I have to see where I'm going to be taking the story

**Disclaimer**~ Though the idea is mine, the story and its characters belong to Rumiko Takashi and co. Oh how I wish I was them.

**Author's Note **~ So here is Chapter Three…you all probably thought I was dead….sorry. Fanfic was put on the backburner since I'm more concerned with my senior year, applying to college, and my two jobs. To make it worst, I had two family members pass away these past few months. I didn't have the motivation to write _anything. _But… on a happy note, I finally got some more of the chapter done. Enjoy.

* * *

**_Blind_**

Everyone was silent as his body fell to the ground. Not a single element moved as he patted the earth. Unconscious.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards her boyfriend.

The girl stood there, her palm still thrust forwards from the strike. Her eyes slowly regained their usual brightness only to be filled with tears. She too fell to the ground, broken by the action she had just committed. All those around her just stared, weary of her presence. Something was amidst, and they were not sure what.

* * *

Shippo was the first to walk over to Rin, wrapping a short arm around her. He sniffed her body, as if to make sure she was not harmed, despite it being her that had attacked. However, the small fox demon was looking for something more. He had seen the way her eyes changed, from a clouded gray back to bright brown. Shippo – for just a second – thought Rin had been controlled; but, to his disbelief, there was nothing that suggested such.

* * *

No one knew what to say. Their mind told them to shun the girl, for attacking one of her own. However, their hearts said it would only make it worse. She was obviously in shock, unsure of what she had done herself.

* * *

"Rin?" Kaede poured the child yet another cup of bitter tea. The girl winced as she choked it down, but Kaede spoke softly to her."

"Drink it child, it will ward away whatever ails ye."

As she struggled to drain the last drop of the bitter substance that barely constituted as tea, she looked up to Kaede. "How is he doing, Kaede – sama?"

"Inuyasha? The blow ye dealt him was quite strong, child. He is awake now, but barely."

The girl's eyes welded up once more. She knew the old woman would not exaggerate or lie to her. Still, hearing the truth weighed heavily upon the girl's shoulders.

* * *

It was not until nightfall that the hanyou was able to move again. When the others went to tell Rin the good news, she was not in Kaede's hut. There was no scroll but that meant nothing; she still could have run away. Everyone was astonished, so quickly she had come back from trying to leave, only to do so again. They began to question what was willingly the girl to do this. By now, she must have discovered that finding her former lord was next to impossible. So what compelled her to leave the safety of the village yet again?

* * *

Shippo was the first to suggest they go after her but no one knew how. Within minutes of realizing Rin had run once more, the group set out to explore the lands surrounding the healer's hut. It took only a couple of hours for them to all regroup, none with Rin in tow. The child had lived off the lands from a young age, the only one surpassing her being Inuyasha. Her ability to navigate and hide was uncanny; within an hour Rin could have been more than halfway through the Hanyou Forest.

* * *

The hours turned into days which turned into weeks, but the girl did not return. Her friends had not given up hope on finding her, but they knew that changing their daily lives would not do anything. Shippo, heart broken, too left the village, going off to continue his studies in fox magic. He had delayed the action in hopes that he would be content living amongst only humans, something Rin had taught him.

As for Inuyasha and Kagome they considered going back to her time, reading the books there to possibly learn where the child had gone as with what was to come. They had learned, from ignoring the stories of legend before, led to the prolonged defeat of Naraku. Kagome possessed a slight glimmer of hope that, maybe, Rin would do something important in her future that would never be forgotten.

* * *

"How did it feel, human?" The dark voice was like mist around her.

"Terrible, let me go," she pleaded.

They ignored her, "Stay with us, we will raise you with our ways. Those feelings you have will mold into ones the please you."

"I think not."

"We were not giving you another option."

* * *

**Author's Note **~ Welp, that was short and sweet. A little present to you all who are still looking at this story waiting for it to update. Although…sorry about the shortness, I'm changing my intended direction on how I want this story to go (though the ending is still the same), so chapters had to be morphed to fit it.

Also, sorry about the formatting...it just refused to agree with me.


	5. Poisoned

**Summary** ~ Her body slammed into the wall. "How dare you." She only grinned with blood dripping from her jaw, "Because I am not your property anymore"

**Rating**~ T for now...I have to see where I'm going to be taking the story

**Disclaimer**~ Though the idea is mine, the story and its characters belong to Rumiko Takashi and co. Oh how I wish I was them.

**Author's Note **~ Yes, this chapter is short. Yes it may seem random. But it has a reason.

* * *

**_Poisoned_**

"Reap what you sow...Kagome-san told me that once. A saying from her time…" Rin shushed her thoughts as she kneeled before the demons once more.

"Come now child, it cannot be all bad."

* * *

It had been four months since Rin left the village in search of Sesshomaru. She was skilled in tracking, surpassing many demons that were equivalent to her in age. The child knew which paths lead where based on the plants that grew there. However, at a crucial time, her most profound skill failed her. Her lord had once upon a time ago taught her about the different plants common to the lands. None possessed poison harmful to humans, yet he warned of one; a black fruit with a red petal. Sesshomaru had caught Rin when she was young trying to eat it. Quickly he smacked the fruit from her hands and stared at her.

"_Rin," he voice was eerily calm, like the quite before a storm, "Do not eat this."_

"_Rin sorry Sesshomaru-sama, Rin was hungry," she tried to hold back her tears._

"_So be it, but never eat from this plant. For you, it would be death, and this Sesshomaru would not save you. It clouds the thoughts and controls the body."_

* * *

She was brought back from her memory clutching the dirt as she bowed. The berry lured creatures in by its smell, as if it were a spell. Rin was starving, having been unsuccessful in trapping food for two days. Berries were harder to find due to the year entering its final moons. She saw the black fruit, tempting her in a bush shorter than her. As the child ate her fill, she saw eyes appear amongst the trees. Within seconds the demons were upon her, almost laughing as they surrounded her body.

Her eyes grew darker and she rose to her feet; the demons smiled. Their grin grew wider as she turned towards the direction she had come.

* * *

One settled by her ear, "You seem to be lost ningen child," the creature seemed to dive into her thoughts, "Dismissed from your lord, but do not know why. Ah, a desire for strength…what if I gave it to you?" It chuckled darkly once more but stopped, "That hanyou filth…you know of Inuyasha?" she nodded, "Humor us child, we shall give you the ability you crave, use it to dispel the world of that disgrace."

* * *

Rin vaguely remembered how her eyes once more clouded over, she remembered striking Inuyasha. But the thing she remembered most was the pain when Kaede-sama gave her the tea. It burned her throat and made her feel ill.

* * *

"Listen ningen!" Rin quickly snapped out of her thoughts, "We told you that you would receive punishment for failing to defeat Inuyasha – "

Another stared at her, "And for trying to drive us out of your mind."

The original speaker nodded in agreement, "Yes…For this you must travel to the nearby village. We have heard through the earth that a trio of demon slayers has arrived there. They seem to not possess youkai blood, so ridding the world of them should not be too challenging for you."

"Especially with the abilities we have bestowed upon you," They spoke as if it were a kind-hearted action.

* * *

The human child only stared, refusing to bow. However, as her eyes clouded over once more, she nodded. The moment she walked out of their presence, the demons grinned. They knew she would fail at defeating the demon slayers, but she would succeed in bringing them here. A meal fit for emperors. _Why have one ningen, when you could have four.  
_

* * *

"Kaede, do you think we will find her?" Kagome sat next to the old woman, helping her weed the garden.

"I do not know, child. I fear I may have been right in thinking Rin was not of sound when she came back," she removed the basket next to her from the ground and walked back inside, "The tea I gave her made her ill, a reaction I've only seen once before."

"A reaction to what?" Inuyasha took the basket from the elder and reached for Kagome's.

"Thank ye, Inuyasha. It be Rin's reaction to the tea I gave her the night she attacked ye," The hanyou grimaced, as much as he hated to admit it, the blow Rin dealt him actually hurt. "It seems she was reacting from the bitterness of it."

"Bah, what of it? Your tea is always bitter."

* * *

Kaede only ignored him, "Have either of ye ever heard of the Black Widow?"

"The spider?" Kagome cocked her head to the side only to have them stare back at her, "You know…the one with some of the…deadliest poison to humans…" she trailed off.

"No…the plant. What in Kami are ye talking about child? There be no spider with that name."

"For once the old hag is right, Kagome. There is only the demon plant called the Black Widow. It isn't poisonous, but no one can eat it. A group of demonesses grow them every once in a while, probably hoping that some idiot will consume it. When they do, it let's them control their minds."

"Aye. I fear Rin may have eaten it and the youkai are using her."

* * *

**Author's Note ~ **Did I just completely make the plant up? Yup! But as I said before, there is a reason I made this chapter. I'll try to dish out the next one before Thanksgiving break is over. I would've updated sooner but; senior year, college apps, two jobs, etc. Thankfully since all my applications are done, I should have more time to write quicker ^^''

Happy Thanksgiving for those that celebrate it! See you next chapter!

_**Next Time** - _Rin's fate is about to change again, but maybe not for the better. Three youkai slayers...I wonder who they could be...


End file.
